Corellia's assault
by felipems
Summary: The adventure of a clone in a hostile planet


This is the story of a Clone Trooper named N-27, he was trained like a normal clone but he has something different, something that make him see the world like a normal guy, not like a clone.

His journey begins in his first mission, he was sent with 999 more clones to face a battle in Corellia, and every clone had the same mission: "Destroy the drones and go home". Our guy felt different when the ship landed, he saw how his mates were dying and no one said anything about it, he felt scared but then a big rage started to dominated him, he didn't want that his team died in this battle. This is what made him different; he had feelings so he couldn't let his mates die. After a big slaughtered in his first mission in Corellia N-27 was very confused because he saw his teammates act like they didn't care about what happened few hours ago, he realized that after the first mission in Corellia forest what it began since one assault of 25.000 clones finished in a massacre of 20.000 clones.

He knew that the next battle was going to be a suicide so he started wondering what he and the team should do to hold up until the reinforcements arrived he went to the Captain's tend and said that they couldn't hold up an attack of the drones, so they should create a plan to hide the 5.000 clones and then make an ambush, the Captain decided to create a plan. First he thought that there should be a bite , 100 clones that called the attention of the drones and then guide them to an close space, a cave in Corellia's forest, in this cave the other 4.900 are going to wait until all the drones are in, when the last drone arrived they are all going to open fire and kill them. Oh! That's a good plan said N-27.

The next day all the clones were getting ready for the plan, but suddenly something appeared in the sky, it was a full squad of TIE, the clones were sentenced to hide against this ships, N-27 decided that the most intelligent move that the army should do was to hide in the cave and wait until de TIE left.

N-27 guided the clones to the cave but when they arrived to the cave, he realized that there were only 150 clones, these clones had something different after all this battles, they started to get conscience about what was happening and that they weren't only a number, they were beings, they feel.

After two of the most awful battles, the survived clones felt fear, felt sad about their partners and the worst thing was that they had lost hope, they believed that all of them were going to die in any second, they were lost in a Corellia's cave that could take them to a safe city or to a certain death.

At this moment N-27 decided that he and all his teammates shouldn't be called by a number because this could make them felt like objects, so he told them to use a name, N-27 decided that his name should be an inspiration to his partners and fear to his enemy's, Messerschmitt., "Oh that's the perfect name"-, he thought.

Now a new journey had started to this company, the troopers, (yes troopers not clones because now they have an identity) started a war against their minds, they were always waiting for the worst, so Messerschmitt decided to do a talk to his men. iIt was about how they had progressed in all the journey, they began like numbers and now they were people, they had to fight hard and now they couldn´t give up.

After 4 days walking though the cave, they saw a light, it was an exit, they finally had found a salvation or the death, they got out very slowly and tried not to make any noise, when finally all the squad was out, a trooper named Blackthunder said to Messerschmitt that he received a message from the Republic, it was a message to research survivors, they realized that if they responded to that call, the drones were going to know their position, so they decided to take the risk. It was all or nothing.

After four days without rest they finally made contact with the Republic they send their location and finally the answer was that in 30 minutes a rescue squad would arrive to take them home. But sending their location was a mistake, suddenly the floor started to vibrate when they realized a whole battalion of drones were coming towards them, all the troopers got anxious and stressed and finally Messerschmitt realized that they had to resist 20 more minutes until the Republic forces arrived.

The 151 troopers decided that they should take the drones to a closed space where they should face them without disadvantage, after 4 days in the cave they knew which was the perfect place to take them,. The battle started in a place of the cave which had two walls, 50 troopers climbed these walls and waited for the signal to attack, the others 101 were going to face the drones. Blackthunder was in the top of one of the walls and Messerschmitt was with the others troopers hiding in the floor.

The first part of the battalion arrived to the trap, first the troopers that were in the walls threw EMP grenades to unable the drones and the ones that were in the floor killed them. They had survived the first round, now the second part had arrived, they were more prepared for this battle, they had light machine guns and lazerproof vest., The troopers were in serious troubles Blackthunder and 10 more troopers decided to made a kamikaze attack because it was the only way to stop this second squad, they created an explosive with parts of their guns and their grenades, this was one of the hardest moments that the squad had, because they lost 11 friends. After this heroic death,the squad realized that they could face the last part of the battalion, the tanks.

When they were ready to face anything that could come from the front of the cave, they suddenly heard a big explosion. It was the sound of freedom, the republic had arrived and destroyed the began as a campaign of 25.000 clones ended as a rescue of 140 troopers.

When the troopers arrived to the consulate, Messerschmitt started a campaign against the idea that the clones were only numbers, he started a fight for the rights of the clones and to change their name to Troopers, because they weren't clones, they were people that felt and had the same rights like any other member of the Republic.

Messerschmitt begins the colonel of the troopers and guided hundreds of campaigns at Corellia because the Troopers of this planet became their home, because one day in this planet a squad of clones realized that they weren't numbers, that they were people.


End file.
